Is this true love?
by Nekochan1212
Summary: In south park, A certain buttery blonde has feelings for the local manwhore Kenny, who may have similar feelings. The two fall in love, but someone wishes to rip the pair apart, Can Kenny save butters in time? is their love true? bunny,creek,dip,and style
1. My heart's melting!

"_KENNY!"I Screamed"HOLD ON!"I gripped his hand tightly, Tears rolling down my cheeks. I wouldn't let go of him, I made a promise to him! I wouldn't let him fall off the cliff!_

"_Let go Butters it's okay, I'll promise come back, I always do!"He shouted over the roar of the waves, below him._

"_N-no! I promise you Kenny, I will never let go!"I screamed, gripping his hand even harder._

"_If you love me, you'll let go…"He whispered, his blue eyes staring up trustfully at me._

"_I-I'm sorry Kenny…..I-I love you…"I did something I would forever regret….._

_I let go of his hand._

"AHHH!" I screamed, waking up from my nightmare

"O-oh it's only a dream….I hadn't killed Kenny, then why did I feel so guilty…?"I muttered, to myself.

"I-It doesn't matter!It's just a stupid dream!"I said angrily, then glanced at my clock,' Oh my god! I'm going to be late!'I thought to myself.

I quickly threw on my clothes and ran out the door.

As I ran out the door, I noticed a figure, dressed in an orange parka and baggy blue jeans, walking down the street, Oh crap! It was Kenny.

I ran faster, trying to avoid him, and then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey butters! Wait up!"Kenny called from right behind me; He wasn't wearing his hoodie, right now, which was very rare for him.

Crap.

"H-hi Kenny…"I muttered shyly.

He smiled warmly, and my heart felt like it melting, like warm butter….

"Do you want to walk together to school?"He asked, still smiling

"Y-yeah!"I muttered, too enthusiastically, 'I'M GOING TO SOUND TOO DESPREATE!' I thought to myself…Great, now I sound like tweek.

He smiled again, and the both of walked together to south park high school.

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**THIS MY FIRST FANFIC SO… I'M SO SORRY ABOUT HOW BAD IT IS!**

**GAH! I CAN'T EVEN MAKE THEM ACT LIKE THE REAL BUTTERS AND KENNY ARE LIKE!**

**Please review, or I'll cry myself to sleep at night!**

**Flames and compliments are welcome :D**

**Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter! The future chapters will be longer!**


	2. My day isn't so bad anymore

I sat in the last period of the day, extremely bored, and normally I'd be taking notes….But I didn't care, I couldn't stop thinking about Kenny, Then I remembered the first time I ever met Kenny….

_-Flashback!-_

"_Oww!" __I squealed with pain, Eric (cart man) had me against my locker, demanding my lunch money._

"_I said hand it over butthole!"He yelled, pushing away from my locker and onto the floor, He had raised his hand to punch me, again, but a figure dressed in an orange parka and baggy jeans, stopped him before he could, The figure then lowered His hood and glared coldly at cartman, and helped me up._

"_Leave him alone cartman, if ever see you bulling him, I'll defiantly Kick your ass!"_

"_I'd like to see you try, __**Kenneh." **__He sneered at the boy in the orange parka, and then turned to me."Can't even fight back, huh? What do you think Kenny, come to your rescue every time your in trouble?"He snickered at the thought, and then walked away._

_Then the boy in the orange parka turned to face me._

"_Are you okay? Look I'm really sorry about that! The stupid fat ass doesn't know when to stop…Oh crap! Your nose is still bleeding, here."He ripped off a small piece of his parka and handed it to me._

"_N-no! I-I couldn't do that!"I protested, I couldn't believe it, he barley knew me and he was offering a piece of his jacket to help me…._

"_No, really it's fine, My parka's old anyway…"He said offering me, the piece of parka again._

"_O-okay…"I stammered nervously , Taking the ripped piece and held it up to my nose._

"_Come on ,Let me take you to the nurse's office" He smiled, offering me his hand._

_I took his hand and we walked to the nurses office._

I smiled at the memory ,Then the bell rang, I picked up my stuff and walked out the class room door.

Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I looked and it was Kenny, smiling at me.

"Hey butters! How'd your day go?"He asked, while beginning to walk with me.

"F-fine I guess.."I stuttered, blushing like an idiot…

"Is it okay if I walk home with you?"He asked innocently.

'Y-yes! You can!"I said eagerly, A little too eagerly….

He smiled, and together we walked to my house, Time must flown faster than I thought, Because all of the sudden we were at my house.

"Well, it was nice walking with you butters."Kenny said, Basically warning me, that he was going to leave.

"W-wait Kenny!"I shouted, and he turned as I grabbed on to the sleeve of his parka.

"Hmm? What is it butters?"He looked slightly confused.

"C-could you stay o-over m-my house tonight?"I shouted as soon as I said it, I immediately regretted it.

He looked shocked at first, Crap! I freaked him out! Then his shocked expression turned into an grin.

"Sure butters ,what ever you want!"He answered Rather excitedly.

I smiled happily, maybe my day isn't going to be so boring after all, I thought as the two of us climbed up the porch steps.

**CLIFF HANGERZ!:D**

**I'd just like to take this moment to thank everybody who reviewed my first chapter!*hands out cookies and buttersxkenny(bunny) Plushies**

**Please review! or else i'll be very,very,sad...D:**

**Flames are welcome!**


	3. I'm a mess!

"S-sorry that t-this is-isn't m-much, but my mom's out working so…this a-all we really h-have…"I stuttered, as set TV dinner trays for me and Kenny. "It's okay, butters, I'm use to it!" he said, smiling appreciating the stupid TV dinner."Oh, okay…."I mumbled, Maybe he does like me! No…I don't think he "_swings that way_", besides who'd like me? I stutter a lot, I'm a bit clumsy, and my dad walked out on me and my mom because of some affair he had with some other chick…I'm such a mess…."Butters? Are you okay? You just got really quiet…."He trailed off, as I turned around."Oh my god butters, what's wrong?"He asked his eyes round with worry and concern, Suddenly I became aware of the warm tears streaming down my cheeks."I-I…" Suddenly Kenny got up from the couch and put his arms around me ,and he ran his long fingers through my hair, whispering things like, it'll be okay… and not to cry…"Butters I'm sorry I mentioned your dad…it must be so hard for you…"he said sadly. "yeah…" I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth….Love does hurt…. How do I know? Because this crushing feeling in my chest…I sighed sadly, I might as well make the most of this embrace…."Kenny….I…I..think your d-dinner's getting cold! " Damn…so close….I almost told him!

"Oh..umm, okay…." He mumbled and let go of me, then sat back down, and began eating.

I tried to eat but, my throat felt like it was blocked up, I pushed the tray away…I couldn't handle it anymore I wanted Kenny to like me! I craved his affection! I felt hopeless and lost…. I..I CAN'T STAND IT! I got up and I ran up the stairs as fast as could, and then ran into my room and locked the door behind me. I slide down the door and sat down, and cried silently.

I don't know how much time passed and I didn't care….

I woke up and it was morning? And I was in my bed? I sat up and when looked to my right….It was Kenny? Sleeping in the same bed as me? Holy crap! What hell last night?

I felt Kenny stir beside me, his pale blue eyes opened."Morning, butters.." he stretched and yawned sleepily.

"Umm, w-what happened last night? And w-why a-are you in the same bed as m-me?" I said, my face felt hot and my head was spinning with questions….

"Basically you ran up your room, and i went check to check on you but, your door was locked so I picked the lock and found you sprawled on the floor, so I put you on your bed and I was tired and I guess fell asleep here too…" he explained.

"O-oh… umm…"I had no idea how to reply to all that….

Then I noticed something that pain my chest was gone…..

And it was replaced by…happiness…..

**Yay! I finally wrote this chapter down! I feel so happy right now!~**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, **

**please review! Flames are welcome! And thank you for reading!**


	4. Gunshots And Cheaters

I Opened my eyes, it was morning? Already? I flicked my black bangs out of my face and stretched.**_RING,RING_** What was it that had woken me up_? ._ Oh, it was my phone! Your such a dumbass Stan! I thought to myself."Hello?" I said into the phone. "Stanley? It's Wendy, C-can you come over? I need to talk to you about something.."She said sadly, she sounded like she had been…. Crying? "Umm….Sure Wendy! I'll see you when I get there."I Replied. "Bye Stanley.." she whispered."Bye Wendy! I love you!"I said happily, But she had already hung up. After I put my clothes, I walked to Wendy's house, and knocked twice. Suddenly the door opened it was Wendy….She looked like she had been crying, her eyes were filled with fear? regret? Pain? And sadness? She took my hand and took me into her room, she closed door behind us."Stan…I'm…I'm P-pregnant!" She stammered."W-WHAT? I exclaimed "**BUTWEDIDN'TDOANYTHINGSOWTFISGOINGON**?" I shouted and then took a deep breath, trying to clam myself down."I-I Know….I-it's not your b-baby….I'm so sorry!"She sobbed, grabbing at my arm, I flinched "Don't touch me, you whore!" I shouted and I ran away, and as soon as I got outside I kept on running until I crashed right into to Kyle."H-hey Stan!" He Exclaimed surprised."Hey Kyle…"I mumbled sadly."Stan? are you alright? You seem….Upset…"He trailed off.

"C-can I-I tell you something?"I muttered looking up at him, I never noticed this about Kyle, But he was cute, with his red curls of hair that fell to his shoulders, his bright emerald green eyes, his pale skin-Whoa Am I seriously having gay thoughts about my best friend Kyle?"Stan, You know you can tell me anything…"He smiled, his cheeks were bright pink from the cold."Kyle…Wendy's pregnant….and it's not my baby" I mumbled feeling like a stupid piece of crap…"A-are you serious?"I heard him gasp. "Yeah…."I mumbled again."Well, who needs her? Stan you can do so much better!" He Said encouragingly."Besides….Who needs girls? They expect so much! I mean seriously!l" Kyle said, finishing his other sentence."Wait a second, Kyle..? Are you gay?"The words came spilling out of my mouth before I stop them."Screw you" He muttered and ran to the direction of The down town area of south park."Kyle! Wait!"I called after him. You damn idiot Stan! He just being nice to you! If Kyle never talked to me again or if anything happened to him , I swear I'll kill myself!I Began following him...

When all of sudden I heard a shriek…Oh my god... T-that sounded like….sounded like….Kyle! I ran to the direction, from where the shriek had come from, I was just about pass a dark alley when I heard a voice demanding money…

I Paused and took a step back there was guy with gun and he was holding….Kyle who kept on saying over and over that he had no money…"Fine then…" the mugger said, and pointed the gun directly Kyle's head….."I'll just blow your fucking brains out!" I had to do something….i grabbed a fallen pipe and threw it…it sailed over the mugger's which distracted him, and Kyle broke loose of his grip and ran to me and then suddenly the sound of a gun shot sailed through the air and Kyle's screams broke the silence along with it…..

**Well what do you guys think?**

**YAY! My first style chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

**I Just realized how Tweekish stan sounded xDD anyway….**

**Should I do a bunny, creek, dip or continue the style?**

**Please review or I shall be sad and cry in an emo corner!**

**Flames are welcome :D **

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Hospitals

"KYLE!" I Screamed at the top of my lungs…Kyle has to be okay….He can't be dead!I ran to him and shook him gently as possible."Kyle…please! wake up! Don't do this! Don't leave me!" I Screamed desperately, warm tears began to pour down my cheeks….No! I won't give up on Kyle this easily! I picked up his limp body and carried him, Like the way the groom carries the bride in wedding. Suddenly I felt a cold breeze….Crap! Kyle could get cold and die! I had to stop some where….No I had to get there..I ran as fast as I could, while holding Kyle…I finally made it…Hell pass hospital….I had always hated the name of this place.. But whatever…Some dude opened the door for me, and I rushed into the room "HELP!I NEED A DOCTOR HE'S BEEN SHOT!"I shouted at the top of my lungs, and then a bunch of doctors and Nurses came and took Kyle away from me….My Knees were trembling, I felt like passing out and I felt nauseas….I sat down in one of those chairs, I yawned I was so freaking tired. My eyes began to droop and I gave into my brain's demand of sleep.

"DUDE!GET UP!" a voice shouted in my ear.

"GAH!" I screamed startled, I looked around Kenny, Butters, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Craig, and Cartman were all here?To visit Kyle? "Look who finally woke up!" Craig sneered at me. "Go to hell!" I said, glaring at him, He flipped me off. "Guys! Look what I got for Kyle!" Kenny said cheerfully, trying to distract us."What did you get?" I asked, He pulled out a bear from the bag, he had been holding and instantly everybody started laughing hysterically, even tweek! "what is it?" I asked confused. "Stan..it's pedobear!"he gasped clutching his sides, laughing. "You got Kyle a pedobear? What the hell, Kenny?" I shouted, Then a nurse walked up to us "You all can see Kyle, Now he's in room 213" she muttered and pointed to the room right down the hall.

We all got to the room and crowded the door, I squeezed through first, When I saw Kyle my Heart shattered…His eyes instead of being bright and lively, they were completely dull, and his hair which was normally curly, But now his hair was knotted, and he paler than he had been before and he had purple bruises under his eyes. "H-hey guys.." He said softly, so softly in fact I could barely hear him."H-hey Kyle.." I said awkwardly. He smiled, and his cheeks turned a rosy red color. Kenny shoved me, muttering sorry and went Kyle's bedside."Kyle! look what I got you!" he handed Kyle the bag."Um… wow Kenny….It's pedobear…."Kyle muttered, putting the bag on the floor. Tweek came up to Kyle next " I-I g-g-got "_Ngh"_ Y-y-you s-s-some GAH c-candy! D-don't c-choke o-on I-it!GAH TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" He ran and hid behind Craig. Clyde gave Kyle a taco Plushie, like the one he has. And Butters gave him some book, that Kyle had been wanting to read. Then the nurse made them leave, she told me to leave go to, But Kyle begged her to let me stay. "Kyle ,why did you want me to stay?" I asked. "Because Stan, you're my best friend, and I wanted to thank you…for going through so much trouble to save me…."He trailed off, Blushing again. I couldn't help, but smile.. "Your welcome, Mop head!" I laughed. "M-mop head? What's that suppose to mean Stan?" he cried Indignantly. "Kyle have you seen your hair it's so tangled! It looks like a mop!" I said, smiling. He grabbed my hat "Your one to talk, hat hair!" he exclaimed waving the hat in my face. "Kyle! Come on give it back!" I whined, grabbing the hat, From him and suddenly he was doubled over in pain."Kyle? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. "Y-yeah, I just strained myself a-a bit.." He muttered, His voice was edged with pain…"Are you, sure dude?" I Asked. "Yes I'm sure Stan!" He Insisted, after a while he did relax, so I guess it wasn't as serious as I thought…I yawned I was so freaking tired- a soft snore interrupted me, I looked down and Kyle was asleep. I might as well crash here…I curled up next Kyle and once again gave into my brain's demand of sleep.

**DUDES THAT CHAPTER TOOK ME SO LONG!**

***PULLS ON HAIR* GAH! MY EYES HURT! I SAT HERE FOR ALMOST TWO DAYS(W/ A FEW BREAKS) *Dies***

**Anyway, Please review!**

**Flames are welcome!**

**More style? Or dip, creek, or Bunny?**

**Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed!**


	6. Damien?

"_You should've killed me when you had the chance!"I shrieked. No. That's not me...NO! __**Don't fight it Pip, Let me take control…**__NO! I WON'T GIVE INTO YOU! DAMN DEMON! GO BACK FROM WHERE YOU CAME FROM! My thoughts screamed. "Pip!" It was...Damien, His arms around my chest restricting me." GAHHHH!" I- No-The demon let out a horrid, metallic scream of frustration. "Kenny! Quick pour the holy water on him!" Damien shouted over my screams, and shoved me towards Kenny, who poured the holy water on my head and I fell to the floor screaming in agony…._

Why Did it have to happen to me? In a way I guess I deserved it… Being the antichrist's Boyfriend…. But I do not regret falling in love with him! I can assure you that...I can still remember the day Damien had left, When we were only eight….

"_Y-your L-leaving...? Why Damien?" I Sobbed, wiping my tears with my sleeves. He sighed "Because Pip, Father needs me and I blew up half the school protecting you from bullies…"He said coldly."I-I'm so sorry, Damien!" I sobbed, I just couldn't stop crying, My only friend, was going to leave me….."Pip." Damien's voice broke my thought process."Y-yes?" I replied, "Close your eyes…" He whispered. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt something soft against my lips, I opened my eyes and realized it was Damien, kissing me? He broke off the kiss "Bye pip…" He whispered and jumped into a large crack in the earth, that Had just appeared…_

_That was the last time I saw Damien._

I shook My head, I kept on having really weird Dreams like that… I was outside, Sitting under a tree ,while it rained….I hated skipping class… But, I really didn't want to deal, with everybody picking on me…and Calling me French! I'm not French, I'm British! And I-

Suddenly a black hooded figure appeared, and It was headed right at Me! I Immediately got to my feet and the hooded figure grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards a dark alley." Please kind sir! Let me go! I haven't any money...Please let me go!" I Shouted, To no avail… It was so dark I could barely see the outline of this person. "Give me your cell phone." The person demanded, and I handed it over…"I can't believe you don't recognize me, Pip, Then again you can't see much here…" He trailed off, and turned on my cell phone and shined it towards his face….Oh my god, Why hadn't I recognized him? It was Damien! "D-DAMIEN!" I Shrieked with happiness, I Hugged him, tightly. "I missed you so much Damien!" I exclaimed, Happy tears running down my cheeks. "I missed you, too pip."He smiled putting his arms around me…

I felt happier than I had been in a long time.

**I'm so sorry! I got so lazy with this chapter!*cries***

**Dip is sooo hard to write! And especially since I did It from Pip's point of view!**

**GAHHHHHHHHHHH! AND THEN I MADE EIGHT YEAR OLDS MAKE OUT!**

**I'M SO SO SORRY!*Bangs head on desk repeatedly ***

**Any ways...**

**Please review!**

**Flames are welcome.**

**I Hoped you enjoyed *dies***


	7. Suicidal Notes and Love birds

"C-Craig, W-w-where a-are y-you- GAH g-going?"I Asked, Following him towards the woods. "I'm going to skip class today, tweek."He said coldly, Not even turning to look at me."O-o-okay!" I muttered, Something was wrong…Terribly, wrong….He handed me a small note…"Don't read it until 12:45.."He muttered."C-Craig? W-what's _Ngh_ g-going o-on?" I exclaimed, He started walking away, I quickly opened the note, It read:

_Tweek,_

_By the time your Reading this, I'll be gone. I'm so sorry for leaving you , but I just can't deal with this anymore. It's not your fault, If anything, you made my Life so much better, But since stripes and mom died…Everything's been Hell, Dad beat me whenever he came home, And I just can't take anymore. Tell Clyde he was my best friend, and that he was hilarious and strange at times, and token he was just…an awesome friend . But more importantly….Tweek I'm probably breaking your heart….I'm so incredibly sorry…I hope one day you can get over my death, and get married and have beautiful, coffee loving, kids. At 12:45 I'm going to shoot myself with my father's gun._

_Goodbye Tweek, I love you._

"N-no…"I mumbled, and ran off to the direction, where Craig ran off to. Then I found him, with a gun pointed to his head. _NO! _My Brain screamed, I got down on my knees trying to find something to distract Craig with, There! I found Kenny's old pocket knife, and got up."C-craig! D-don't _Ngh_ do this!" I shouted. "I'm sorry tweek…."He whispered, _NO NO!CRAIG! _My brain screamed and I grabbed the knife and slash my wrist, I screamed, it hurt so bad….I looked up, Craig dropped The gun and ran to me, catching me as I fell forward and he sat down me down in his Lap."Tweek! what the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted. "I-I'm s-sorry…i-it w-was t-the only w-w-way to..to.. save….you….."I whispered, I was having trouble talking….So much blood was coming out my wrist, I must of gotten deeper than I thought…."Tweek, I'm taking you to hospitial!" He said panicking, and grabbed cell phone out of his pocket, and quickly dialed the number….Oh god I hate blood….I'm going to die…."Craig….I-i...L-love….you…." I whispered, softly. Tears ran down his cheeks, "Y-you read the letter….I love you so much tweek…"He whispered, Suddenly he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, and put his arm around my waist, and I felt a sharp pain In my lower back, and Craig breaks off the kiss.."Oww…" I let out moan of pain. "Tweek what's wrong?" Craig asked concerned, and he looked down….Oh my god….that cut I had gotten from a beating earlier…had reopened…..I felt dizzy…. And then I blacked out, all could hear was my name being screamed, and sirens.

Suddenly My eyes flew open, and I was In the hospitial? "GAH!OH JESUS! I'M IN HOSPITIAL! I DON'T WANNA DIE! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"I Screamed, pulling on my hair, and closing my eyes."Tweek calm down!"I opened my eyes and Craig's face was right in front of mine's and he had grabbed my wrists to keep, from pulling on my hair and leaned in to kiss me, when I heard someone call out "Hey Clyde, Token! Look at to love birds, over here!" I turned and saw Clyde, Token, and Kenny in the doorway. "Awww! They ,a such a cute couple!" I Heard Clyde exclaim, "Umm..Clyde you shouldn't have said that…."I heard Token mutter. "Why, oh god…..5..4..3..2…"Clyde counted down.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!"

**Oh tweek! Your scream is perfect to end a chapter!**

**Do you people like?**

**Anyway!**

**Please review!**

**Flames are welcome!**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	8. I'm sorry Kenny

"Hey Butters!"Kenny called out, In the hallway." H-hey K-Kenny!"I stuttered, He walked up, Smiling."You know Butters, As soon as Kyle and Tweek Get out of the hospitial, Were going to do our annual Snow ball Fight!"He said enthusiastically, I smiled Ever since the 6th Grade, We Always had Snowball Fights, Huge ones! Like half the School Came, Last year's was the Best, Especially, Because Kyle Shoved snow down Eric's Pants! And When Kenny Found Patch of Yellow snow And Yelled" Don't Eat It!" The only Downside To that day is That was The day my dad walked away….December 13…If I remembered correctly."Buttercup!"Kenny Shouted. "W-who's B-b-buttercup?"I stammered. He Rolled His Eyes."It's You! It's my New nickname for You!"He Said, Grinning."O-oh…."I muttered. He Frowned and Pinned Me against my Locker, With only His left arm."K-k-kenny?"I stuttered Nervously. "Buttercup, Tell Me what's wrong, You've been acting weird lately, And I want to know why." He Demanded."I- I c-can't t-tell You! I'm sorry, B-but I-I Just can't!" I stuttered, Shaking My head. "Please? For me Buttercup?" He pleaded, Aw, man! He's knows I won't be able to say no! "I-I Like you!" I blurted out, OH MY GOD. DID I JUST REALLY SAY THAT? He just Smiled. "Buttercup, I like you too!" He exclaimed. "Y-you d-do?" I said, My face feeling hot, He nodded, Still smiling. "Hey buttercup…Why don't, we skip class today?"He asked."I-I've N-never skipped class b-before! W-why?" I asked."Well I thought you might want to go over to my house…."He trailed off.

"O-okay!" I agreed, and he took my wrist and We walked out of school. "W-wait! W-what if w-we get caught! I don't want my m-mom To g-ground me!" I shouted, trying to go in the direction of the school. "Butters! Calm down we won't get caught! Now I'm going to let go of your wrist, promise not to try run off again?"He said calmly."O-okay.." I mumbled, I looked around we were at least a block away from Kenny's home, I stopped in my tracks, wait a second…. Why was I going to Kenny's house? What does he want go home? He hates that place….The only reason he usually went there was to take care of his little sister…or to do all sorts of "bad stuff" my parents said not to do….Oh my god… Is That why he wanted me to go over? Oh God….Wait a second! Maybe we're going to see his sister! No…she's probably still at school…..Oh god…."Buttercup! are you okay?" Kenny said, instantly, breaking my thought process…."Y-yeah….."I muttered, I realized I just stopped in the middle of the street! Suddenly I heard Kenny scream "Butters! Watch out!" and felt him shove me, so hard, I fell onto of the sidewalk….And heard a scream…and a car tires screeching, and a sicking thud…I opened my eyes and I saw some then that made me to scream, cry, and throw up…

Kenny was sprawled on the street, a pool of blood surrounding him…Oh my god….

Kenny's dead.

Dead.

Because of me..

I wish I died instead of him…

I'm a bastard.

I'm so sorry Kenny….

**Oh my god I cried while writing this.**

**Poor Kenny! What have I done! Don't blame yourself butters!**

**Please review!**

**Flames are welcome!**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Sorry it's a bit Rushed…^_^;**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Guitar Hero And Kyle?

"Stan! Stan!" Kyle called from across my room, He only Just got out of the hospital, and he was staying over at my house while his parents were out of town. "Dude, are you sure, you can play guitar hero, I mean the doctor said to be careful and-"I was interrupted by Kyle covering my mouth, with his hand."Stan, You talk to much!" He said, his twinkling mischievously, and he had the cutest grin on his face, it just made me want to tackle him! "Hey Stan, Your cheeks, Their so red!" He exclaimed, moving his from my mouth, to my forehead." Well, you're not sick…So, I guess that means you can get your ass kicked by me In guitar hero!" He exclaimed happily. "Pfft! In your dreams, Mop head! I'm going to win! Watch me!"I said competitively, "Oh, It's on Stan!" He replied, Grinning as he slipped the controller on his body, He turned around to face the TV…Oh my god. Bebe was Right! Kyle does have a nice ass! Jesus! I'm such a fag! I slammed the palm of my hand to my forehead. "Dude? What's wrong?" Kyle asked confused. "K-Kyle…C-can ask y-you something?" I mumbled. "Okay, so what is it?" He said his green eyes round with concern. "You see I, um, Like this person.. But if I tell them…It'll wreck our friendship…And I don't know what to do.." I mumbled like an idiot. "Oh, well I think you should tell this person! They'd be really luck to have you, Stan!" He said smiling, Then I realized how close our faces were….I leaned in closing the inches that separated us, and crushed my lips against his, This was easily worst way to get rejected, I ran my tongue across his lips, but he just clamped his mouth shut. Okay, now I'm annoyed, Frustrated, I bit his bottom lip. "Oww! Stan! What's wrong with you?" He exclaimed. Anger pulsed through me, what's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with_ him_?

Suddenly I pinned him down, He stared up at me in shock, his whole face bright red. "Why? Why? Why can't you just let me love you? Why Kyle?" I said bitterly. He looked up at me, Tears forming in his eyes "I..i.."He Stuttered breathlessly."You can't even answer me…." I whispered sadly, My eyes stinging with tears."N-no.. S-Stan…I- I Love you! I do! Y-you just scared me…."He muttered, His eyes filling with tears. I Let him up, and sat him in my lap."Kyle… I'm sorry for being and idiot, and freaking out like that…"I apologized. "It's O-okay, Stan, W-why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He asked curiously. "I-I was afraid you'd flip out and we'd never be friends again…."I trailed off."O-oh..I'd never stop being friends with you, Never Stan. " He said Sincerely, As he said that I felt like I was going to die, Of happiness, of course.

"Hey Kyle?" I asked, an idea forming in my head. "Yeah Stan?" He replied. "Since you like me so much….Why don't you kiss me?" I asked, Before Kyle could respond, I crushed my lips against his. _Ring. Ring._ At first I ignored the phone, But finally It annoyed me so much, I had to stop kissing Kyle and pick it up. "Hello?" I said angrily. "S-Stan! I-it's Butters… I-I Killed K-Kenny!"He whispered, Horrified. 'Y-you killed Kenny? That's not funny butters!" I shouted at him, and then hung up. "What happened?" Kyle asked, Worried. "Butters ,Thinks he killed Kenny! Ridiculous! Right?" I said, rolling my eyes.

**Kids, Never take advice From Kenny….It doesn't end well…Just take Stan as an example!**

**STAN DOESN'T KNOW. POOR BUTTERS.**

**I DON'T LIKE IT. I GOT LAZEH. SORRY.**

**Ha-ha! I just saw the Guitar hero episode the other day. That was epic.**

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter, I just started school and I've been very busy! ^_^;**

**Anyways. **

**Please review,**

**Flames are Welcome!**

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Damien's Torture

"Hey Frenchie!" My tormentors Yelled, from across the hall way. I Stared down, Hoping they'd leave me alone…_"That won't always work, Pip…"_ A voice whispered, I turned around, But no one was there. Suddenly my locker was slammed shut. "Frenchie! Pay attention!" They shrieked, And then I was shoved against the locker, Helpless as I was punched, kicked, spit on and pushed down to the floor. "_Fight back Pip!_"The voice yelled.

Suddenly one of them stomped on my stomach, the pain was excruciating! I coughed up a fairly, large amount of blood. "Look at him he doesn't do anything! Just lies there! Go choke on a croissant, frenchie!" The morbidly obese one sneered at me, I got up to my feet trembling, and took a deep breath…That voice in my head was right…I'm going to fight back. "Hey fat ass! Why don't just go stuff your face with a bunch of burgers, filled to the brim with grease!"I shouted, Oh dear. That wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, frenchie!" He shouted, glaring at me.

"That's not what your mother said!" I yelled, a smirk forming upon my lips. He whirled around and I ran as fast as I could, I didn't stop running till I had reached my house. I knocked on the door. No response. I knocked harder, And Suddenly Damien opened the door, and he was shirtless?"Cheerio, Damien! Do you mind letting me in?" I asked, even though it was _my_ home.

"No." He muttered, before shutting the door in my face, hitting my nose, and of course I happened to get nosebleed. Covering my nose with my hand I knocked again, This time Damien allowed me inside…What I saw next shocked me beyond words….The living room walls were covered in Ash, some of which was made to make pentagrams, and triple sixes, All over the walls. I looked down…Oh no…The roses I had from the last time I had went England were burnt…all except one, I picked it up and dusted the ash off of it. "Oh, I missed one!"Damien said plainly, and the rose I was holding burst into flames. I just stared at it, not caring my hand was burning..Ignoring the searing pain…At this point I felt completely numb and alone.

"Pip!" Damien shouted, swatting the Rose out of my hand, I fell to my knees."Why? Why would you do this to me? Do you like to hurt me? Is that it?" I whispered, staring down at the floor, my long blond hair falling in front of my face."Pip…I'm… Sorry?"He said, as if he had never said the words to anybody, before."J-just go…I don't want to see you right now…"I whispered, I cannot feel anything…I'm still numb…"But-"He started to say. "F-fine, I guess I'll go, then…Fresh air is suppose to be good for you, and what not…"I interrupted, getting up to my feet and walking out the front door.

"_You should've made him pay, made him suffer." _The strange voice that I had been hearing all day, whispered in my mind once more. "The poor chap, didn't know better any better!" I argued aloud._ "There's no real need to yell..Now people are staring at you."_ The voice said in my mind. "O-oh, I'm terribly sorry…By the way, who or what are you?"I whispered. _"It is extremely dangerous for me to reveal my identity. But you may call me anger." It replied. _

"O-oh, alright then…." I muttered, This thing was in my mind…My thoughts weren't safe at all! I don't know what to do! Calm down, Pip, you aren't one to panic….You know I think I should be getting home about now…and apologize to Damien, for overreacting. I sighed and turned around walking back home, When I realized I never did clean the blood off from my nose, Great. Now I have dried blood on my face..I walked faster, and when I approached my home, for the second time today, the door immediately swung open and there stood Damien."There Pip, I cleaned your fucking house, happy now?"He growled. "O-oh, Damien..You didn't have to do that…You've must gone through an awful lot of trouble!" I said worriedly, He simply rolled his eyes "It's fine- "He tensed, his red eyes filled with rage.

"Damien….? Are you alright?"I asked concerned, and he grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside. "Oww! D-Damien! B-Bloody hell!" I shrieked, trying to pull my wrist out of his tight grip. He glared at me and then shoved me against the wall, Placing both of his hands on either my head. "Pip, what's going on?" He asked through clenched teeth. "I d-don't understand…" I whispered, my whole face turning bright red.

"Why, do I sense a demonic presence from you?"He said angrily. "I-I don't know!" I said, fearfully. A devious smirk formed across Damien's lips, "I see, Pip your afraid….You what that means right?" He whispered seductively. "w-what does it m-mean?" I asked nervously. "It means….I'm going to have torture you…"He whispered.

"Torture?"I exclaimed, fearfully. He grinned and goes for my neck, lightly nipping at the skin, I let out a soft moan, and he grinned."D- Damien….S-stop…" I whispered, although it was no use. "Are you going to tell me now, Pip? Or do you want me to torture you some more?" He said, muffled against my skin. I stayed silent…There was no voice to help me now, Oh dear. He grinned, and pressed his lips against mine. "N-" I was about to tell no, but was then interrupted by him snaking his tongue into my mouth.

I submit to Damien's torture.

**Wow. I've been up since like six clock in the morning writing this.**

**Dang…My Eyes hurt.**

**I bet Pip's going to enjoy Damien's "Torture" *Cough* xD**

**Anyways...**

**Please review,**

**Flames are welcome!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed! ^_^**


	11. Embarrassment, and my Heart's breaking

"Tweekers? Are you sure you're okay?" Craig, asked me, concerned. "J-j-just f-fine C-Craig, D-Don't _ngh_ w-w-worry about m-me!" I said stuttering slightly more than usual. The truth was…I _wasn't_ fine at all! I was freezing! It's so cold at the hospital, and the coffee tasted terrible! I felt like screaming, but I didn't want Craig to get mad, and hit me- "C-Craig? W-what a-are –GAH- D-d-doing!" I shrieked, as Craig, moved the sheets, and went and lied down next to me. "_Ngh." _I twitched, I hated twitching…People found it annoying and I couldn't help it! I wish there was some sort of medicine, to help my random outbursts, and twitches!

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to keep you warm, so you don't freeze your ass off!" He mumbled, rolling his eyes. Great, even Craig finds me annoying…I bit my lip, to keep from crying...If Craig hated me...Then I'd never be liked by anyone ever again, they'll all shun me and….and….TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I bit my lip harder, trying hold back the scream, and I seized my hair, pulling so hard, that I might've pulled out a clump of it. "Tweek? What's wrong?" Craig asked, eyeing me curiously. "Too…much…pressure…" I muttered.

"Tweek, what's too much pressure? Is it me-"He whispered and then he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the hall, and then a knock from the door."Who is it?" Craig said, in his usual monotone. "It's me, Kenny and Pip! Craig come out side I need to talk to you!"Kenny said, and Craig got and opened the door, and Kenny was there without his hoodie up? And there was Pip standing awkwardly behind him." Cheerio, Tweek-" Pip was cut off by Craig glaring angrily at him.

"C'mon Craig!" Kenny shouted, impatiently, grabbing by his wrist, and dragging him out of the room, leaving me and Pip in the room…Alone. "Tweek, here's Craig's hat; the doctor said that he dropped it in the ambulance." Pip said handing me, the blue hat. "S-so w-what a-are you- GAH- D-Doing h-here, n-not t-that I d-don't want y-you here, I-I'm just _ngh _wondering!" I said, as fast as could, and he smiled sadly. "I just wanted to visit you, and I heard that…you Craig are together…so I just wondering if the rumor is true." He said, nervously, and I felt like panicking…who told? I shouldn't say anything that's it! "You don't have tell me, if don't want to…I was just curious." He said, smiling one of those sad smiles again. "Oh…Um w-we a-aren't d-dating..w-we're just f-friends!" I said trying to convince pip.

I knew that I'd regret those words later.

_Several days later._

"C-Craig? I-I h-have t-too_ ngh _tell y-you something…." I whispered whiled following Craig, in the hallway. "What Tweek?" He asked in his monotone. "I-I _Ngh _L-love y-you!" I said, a lot louder than I intended, and then Craig stopped, and turned around to stare at me with his grayish blue eyes. "You're a Fag, Tweek? For me?" He asked angrily, and then most the school surrounded us in a circle. "W-what do you_ ngh_ mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean that, I'd never love a spazzy little fag, like you!"He said, and then I felt like a complete idiot. "I-I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, all my tears beginning to stream down my face. And the crowd made room for me, to run away. I heard comments like "Tweek's Gay?" or "Craig, you asshole!" Or even" Poor Tweek, I've never seen him cry like that!" I ran out, of the school, not caring I was going to be in trouble for skipping. And went home locking the door behind me, running to my room and crying my eyes out until I fell asleep.

**I feel evil, for taking for ever to write this chapter…I had a huge case of writers block.**

**Darn it Craig! Why do you keep on messing up poor tweeker's life? Hmm?**

**I feel evil for doing this to tweek….but it had be done for the sake of this plot!**

**KENNY'S ALIVE YAY!~**

**And i don't know why Pip's there...Maybe it's because of my love of pip! :)**

**Review? You'll get a free virtual Creek plushie**

**Flames are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Movie Night

"Tweek, C'mon, If I don't get the glass out of your hands, I'll have to take you to the hospital!" I Said, Trying to convince him to let me get rid of some glass that was lodged in between a few of his knuckles, How he got glass there, he refused to tell me or Kenny."O-o-okay, B-but w-will I-it _ngh _H-hurt?" He Asked, Trembling. "A bit…But, I'll try do fast, so your not in so much pain." I muttered, as I gently grabbed his hand. One by one I began to pull out each piece of glass, Tweek Flinched, winced and occasionally screamed; finally I pulled out every last bit of glass. "See Tweek, it wasn't that bad was it?" I asked Getting up from the bathroom floor.

"I-I G-Guess...t-thank _ngh_ B-butters!"He exclaimed, I grabbed the first aid kit, and wrapped his right hand with some bandages, I smiled and nodded. A loud knock broke the silence, and I ran down the stairs-with Tweek right behind me- to answer the door. I opened the door to see Eric Cartman standing there, not that I wasn't surprised; Eric's my best friend…Even though he can be mean sometimes."Butters! Take spaziod, and get your dumb ass, over at my house!" He yelled, causing Tweek to scream and hide behind me. "But Eric- " I said but then interrupted by him grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards his house, With Tweek behinds us screaming "HELPPP! CARTMAN'S GONNA RAPE BUTTERS AND THEN COOK HIS MOM INTO CHILLI AND THEN MAKE HIM EAT IT!GAH!"

We arrived at the house, after several screams, twitches, and Eric making fun of me and Tweek of course. When we got inside, I saw several of my friends sitting there- Oh god…Then I realized why Eric made me bring Tweek…I saw Craig, sitting next to Kenny, I tried to distract Tweek, By yelling "Underpants Gnome!"…But he already spotted him. "W-what t-the F-fuck are y-you GAH doing here C-Craig?" He shouted angrily. Craig Looked up, a bored expression on his face, and he flipped me and Tweek off. "YOU FREAKING ASS HOLE!" Tweek screeched, and was about to lunge at Craig, But I stopped him by wrapping my arms around his stomach, restraining him.

"Why…Why…did you do that to me….Why C-Craig….?" Tweek sobbed, I let go of him, and he fell to his knees."I did it…Because….I don't love you anymore." Craig said in his bored monotone, I helped Tweek up to his feet. "Y-You k-know w-what _ngh_ C-Craig?" Tweek said smirking."What, Tweek?" He replied, flipping tweek off. "I fucking hate you! Go to hell!"He shrieked, flipping Craig off, before walking out of the house.

I was about to go after him, but then I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Kenny. "Butters, He'll be alright, He'll just probably go home! After the movie we'll go check on him okay?" Kenny said smiling, and led me towards the Couch, and sat down on the floor. "What movie are we watching?" I asked curiously, Eric popped the DVD into the DVD player. "We're watching SAW…."Kyle Replied, then I realized something…Kyle and Stan were holding hands….? "Is it scary?" I squeaked, and everybody laughed. "Is SAW scary?" Stan exclaimed laughing, I didn't get it?

About forty minutes into the movie, I my question was answered, the movie was extremely gory! At one point this girl had to dig in her "dead" boyfriend's stomach to find a key! I whimpered….I was going to nightmares to night for sure. "Butters, are you scared?" Kenny asked me, I nodded, and then he pulled me into a tight hug. I immediately felt my face turn bright red.

I felt safer now, even though occasionally, I'd flinch because the sounds of the movies, But Kenny would run his long fingers in my hair, and comfort me. I wish could've told him, that I like- No, love him... But I'm sure the others would hear me. My eyes began to droop, and I yawned, I was so tired. And then I fell asleep in Kenny's arms.

**I got lazy towards the end….Sorry! **

**Tweek flipped Craig off! :D**

**Craig you asshole! **

**Butters saw Stan and Kyle holding hands...Oh noez.**

**I never seen SAW….I wanted to see it…But then I remembered:**

**1. My mom would never rent it.**

**2. I could probably never watch it…cause….PG-13 scary movies freak me out.**

**Oh, look at me! I'm probably boring you with my ranting….**

**Any who…**

**Please review!**

**Flames are welcome.**

**Thanks for Reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	13. In The Hospital Again

**(A/N: I'd just like to point out that this is Kyle's POV. Not Stan's.)**

"C'mon, Kyle, You can do better than that!" Stan shouted from across the field, I was trying to play soccer, and it wasn't particularly going well. I couldn't play well because I was still injured, plus was pretty cold today. "Stan! Can't we just go home?" I yelled back. "Not until you kick that ball!" He shouted again."I'm about to kick another one here in a minute…." I muttered angrily.

"What was that mop head?" He shouted. God, I hated that nickname….I'm not a mop! And I don't have the head of one either! Angrily I attempted to kick the ball, only to be stopped by a familiar pain in my stomach."Oh…fuck…" I muttered, before falling to my knees. "KYLE!" Stan screamed, before rushing over to me. "Kyle…Kyle….Get up! Your okay! You've got to be okay!" Stan shouted gripping me tightly; I saw tears streaming his cheeks as my world faded into a black sea.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

What was that annoying sound? Was I dead? No! I can't be! I don't want to be! Where's Stan? Stan! "STAN!" I screamed and jerked awake. "Kyle…Oh god, I thought you were dead…" A familiar voice whispered, I looked up to see Stan walking towards me. "S-Stan….What happened?" I asked, as he sat in front of me, on my hospital bed. "I don't know….You were suppose kick the ball to me and then you just started bleeding again….The doctors said you strained your injury and it reopened." He said.

"O-oh…." I muttered. "I never want to lose you Kyle…Never." He choked out, leaning in to hug me and I began to cry. What if he lost me? What if I lost him? "Damn, I was right! Craig so owes me ten bucks!" I heard a voice exclaim in the door way, I saw Kenny standing in the doorway (Without his hood) smirking, I immediately shoved Stan away from me. "Kenny? What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed."Visiting you? Honestly, I just happened to come to the hospital, with a balloon that says "Get well soon!" Because I felt like it! "Kenny said sarcastically. Normally I would've hit Kenny for a comment like that, but, I was way too worried to say or do anything.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone….except Craig, so I can get my ten bucks!" He exclaimed excitedly. "But Kenny-"I shouted, but he already left. "As long as he doesn't tell Butters, we're okay." Stan said. "As much I like butters, he can't a secret to save his life…." I muttered. "Once Butters knows, everyone does." He mumbled agreeing with me.

"You know what? You're lucky that you got hurt!" Stan said, grinning. "Excuse me?" I exclaimed, shocked. "Because…. I would've kicked your ass at soccer, Mop head!" He said. "DON'T. CALL. ME. MOP HEAD." I spat angrily. "Fine, my little potato pancake!" He exclaimed smiling."Hey-_mmph_!" I was interrupted by Stan crushing his lips against my own.

I actually didn't mind being in the hospital anymore.

**FAILURE. I DON'T LIKE IT…. **

**Oh Kenny, must you bet with Craig wither Stan and Kyle are gay?**

**Kyle's POV Ftw.**

**Sorry about the delay for this chapter! I had writers block!**

**Dip is next! :D**

**Anyways….**

**PLEASE review.**

**Flames are welcome.**

**Thanks for Reading I hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	14. Confusion

"Hey Frenchie!" I heard a voice call me, but I already knew who it was, Cartman and his gang of upperclassmen. He pays them to terrorize everyone, especially me and Tweek. Suddenly a pair hands grabbed me and dragged me into the boy's bathroom. I hate Mondays, I liked the week ends because I wouldn't be harassed, or beaten. Suddenly I was shoved against the bathroom wall, and they repeatedly banged my head against the wall, punched me in the stomach, and kicked me in my ribs.

I stared at tiled floor, then I noticed something….One of them had a bat...And then they lowered the bat, and hit me with me on the head with it and the world turned black.

…..

**(A/N: I'd just like to point out this is Damien's pov, that way you don't get confused.)**

I looked around the hallways for Pip; he left his lunch box at home, so I went to give to him. I heard whispering voices in the boy's bathroom. "Did you bring the-"The first voice whispered. "Of course I did! Now quick question, why do you want to fuck pip? I mean seriously, why him?" Another one asked, I felt anger rise up, nobody, repeat nobody, is allowed to touch my Pip. When I opened the door, I saw something disturbing….Pip lay against the bathroom wall, and cartman was on top of him and next to them….was a pack of ...condoms?

"I suggest you get off him now." I said dangerously, and then one of the boys stood up and walked towards me, but I was taller then I glared at him, and he screamed when pants burst into flames. "It seems Cartman that you haven't changed…. Still trying to take what isn't yours." I said, and then he turned around and quickly got off pip. "I-It's….you….t-the antichrist…..D-Damien?" He said trembling like a scared little bitch. "That's right. Next time I see you even lay hand on him, I'll drag you down….to hell." I snarled, and he ran away screaming and crying for his mom, like a little girl. I went over to Pip, and picked him up Bridal style, and carried him home.

…..

I Grabbed My cell phone and quickly dialed a number "Christophe, its Damien…What's going with the mission?" I asked, walking up the stairs so I didn't wouldn't wake Pip up. "Not Veery Good I'm afraid." Christophe replied. "What do you mean?" I whispered angrily. "Well…. Ze demon, Jumped out of ze victeem's body, before we 'ad killed him, and we have no idea where it has gone." He said. "Are you saying that I gave you guys a mission, to find a demon…AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO IT CORRECTLY?" I shouted, and the lamp in the room exploded. "Damien, calm down, Gregoree has an idea on where ze demon 'as gone." He said, trying to calm me.

"Really, well hurry up get him on the phone!" I whispered, hoping my earlier outburst hadn't woken up Pip. "Damien? It's Gregory; you see I was thinking, if the demon wants to hide from you, it would hide in an obvious place. It's already done that with us, so it is most likely going to repeat its actions." He said, and made sense…I kept feeling a demonic presence especially when I was around Pip. "I've got to go…." I mumbled before hanging up the phone. I ran down the stairs, and I saw Pip sitting up groggily.

…..

**(Pip's pov)**

"Oh, dear…I must've dosed off again…" I muttered groggily. _"No, you were knocked out."A Voice whispered. _"W-what are you talking about?" I asked. _"Those foolish children, Beat you, and then tried…to as you say rape you." _ The voice whispered. "Oh my…god…" I Whispered. _"God won't help you. Because god didn't save you, Damien did. And the reason Damien saved you because he is merely using you." _The voice said venomously. "T-that's a lie!" I said, shocked. _"Is it? Pip I'm only trying to help you. But of course… if Damien abuses you, I'm afraid I won't be able to help you."_

I was so confused….I wish I could understand what was going on. I was incredibly confused…."Pip, Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Damien. "Just fine, thank you for asking." I replied, I thought about the voice inside my head. What if Damien was really using me? I don't know what I'd do. If you're listening…anybody….Please help me.

…

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**I ****REALLY**** DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER. BLEH. Sorry about the failure….And I'm not really good at writing French accents…As you can tell. **

**OMFG CARTMAN RAPE.**

**I bet your really confused Right now…Well don't worry it'll all make sense later. Anyways, Please review, Flames are welcome. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed :D**


	15. It's too late to apologize

_Ring. Ring._ The Ringing of my phone startled me; I took my phone out of my pocket and answered it. "H-hello? _ngh_" I said, "Tweek, its Clyde." Clyde replied."O-oh, H-hey _ngh_ C-Clyde w-what's GAH up?" I said. "I was just thinking….do you want to see a movie?" He asked, nervously. "O-okay I'll GAH see you there!"I said trembling.

"Bye Tweek!" He said and then he hung up. Then I realized, something…..I HAD NOTHING TO WEAR. I quickly dialed Bebe's number. "BEBE!I'M GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH CLYDE AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO WEAR! AND I LOOK LIKE SHIT!"I shouted. "Tweek, calm down, take a deep breath, and I'll be right over, okay?" She said soothingly. "O-okay _ngh_." I mumbled and she hung up.

….

"S-stop,_ ngh_ I-it tickles!" I exclaimed, while Bebe was trying to put eyeliner on me. "Stop squirming Tweek!" She muttered. "S-sorry B-bebe" I mumbled. "Alright I'm done!" She exclaimed, happily, handing me a small mirror and stared at my reflection. "GAHHHH! I LOOK LIKE SUCH A FAG!" I screamed, tugging at my hair. "Wait a sec! I forgot! I was going to brush your hair!" She said, reaching for her make up bag which she had brought. "N-NO! I-I DON'T WANT TO B-B-BREAK Y-YOUR BRUSH!" I screamed, pulling at my hair.

"Fine. But I get to put hair clips in it!" She said enthusiastically. "HAIR CLIPS? OH JESUS THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I screamed."Tweek. I will put these fucking clips in your hair….if it's the last thing I do." She said, darkly. I was so scared that she'd kill herself (or the both of us) over putting some stupid hair clips in my hair. "Fine….B-but d-do t-they h-have to _ngh _be p-pink and p-purple?" I asked.

"You want just the pink ones?"

"N-NO!"

"The purple ones?"

"N-NO!"

"Jesus, Tweek! Make up your mind!"

"T-the green ones…"

…...

"C'mon, Tweek, Pick a candy….I already told you, I'm paying for everything." Clyde said impatiently, we were at the movies and he kept on insisting for me to pick a candy."I-I a-a-already t-told you! I-I don't _ngh _w-want a-any candy!" I said. "Fine, then let's go." He replied, and held out his hand, which I stared at dumbfounded. "Tweek, take my hand, I don't want you to get lost." He said, and I took his hand, blushing, and I felt butterflies in my stomach, they kept on fluttering around….OH JESUS. WOULD I HAVE TO HAVE AN EXTERMINATOR, RIP OPEN MY TUMMY AND YANK OUT ALL THE BUTTERFLIES?

When we got to the theater, the movie had already started, so we ended up sitting in the back. "Hey Tweek…" Clyde whispered, about thirty minutes into the movie. "Hmm?" I replied, turning my head so I could see him. "Want a gummy worm?" He asked, I opened my mouth to reply, but I was cut off by Clyde shoving a gummy worm, into my mouth which I nearly choked on. I stared at Clyde, he was nice, and he was cute, he had brown hair and sparkling green eyes- WHOA. DID I JUST REALLY THINK THAT? OH MY GOD. THE GNOMES MUST'VE INFILTRATED MY MIND AND ARE MAKING ME THINK GAYS THOUGHTS!

"Tweek are you okay?" He asked concerned, as I began tugging at my hair. "N-nothing…" I muttered under my breath. "Tweek, Please tell me?" He pleaded. "I-I'm just_ ngh_ confused…about GAH s-something…" I mumbled. "What are you confused about?" he asked.

"I-I tell y-you l-later….." I mumbled, and he nodded.

…

We stood at my doorstep, awkwardly staring at each other. "T-thanks f-for _ngh_ t-taking m-me t-to t-the GAH m-movies!" I said, he smiled warmly, and nodded. "Um, C-Clyde…I…I think I might l-_mmph!_" I was interrupted by Clyde shoving me against the door, and then his lips were crashing against mine, and I kissed back. I felt Clyde swipe his tongue across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth allowing him entrance, I felt my face heat up, when I let out a loud moan, while he eagerly explored. All too soon we had to break apart for air, while I swallowed large gulps of air; I felt his familiar lips attack my neck, with gentle bites.

…

**(Craig's pov)**

I was walking to Tweek's house because I wanted to apologize to him…about everything. The only reason I did that to him was because….Tweek was already made fun of, and I didn't want to give cartman another thing to torment him about. And because….The truth was…I don't deserve Tweek…every time he smiles its cutest thing ever. The way he shivers and screams from the briefest contact…I really didn't deserve him. I don't know how I'll be able to make for this, But, If I don't I'll just wind up hating myself for the rest of my life.

I had almost reached Tweek's house, when I heard a loud moan….I hid in the bushes, and then I saw it. Clyde was making out with Tweek, I quickly ran away. I didn't want to see one of my friends making out with some one I loved. I felt warm tears beginning to pour down my face, fuck now I'm crying. I'm sorry Tweek…. I ran over to stark's pond, and threw myself into the freezing cold water.

At first it felt like thousands of sharp knives, were stabbing at me, then there was nothing.

**Fudge. I really hate this chapter…Tweekxclyde….That's right. Don't worry, This story WILL end with Creek! I bet you guys are wondering, why the hell, Bebe gave tweek a make over…I just always imagined Them being friends, because bebe finds Tweek adorable…and Tweek's just too nice to not be friends with her. I don't why but always imainged tweek with green hair clips in hair….because…They'd match his shirt! ^^**

**OHMYDEARGHASTLYENDOFCHAPTER.**

**Well, now I'm rambling…..As always; **

**Please review! **

**Flames are welcome!**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**

**Bunny's next, unless you'd like to know the fate of our dear craigy?**


	16. Butters? and Sexting and party planning?

"_C-Craig….I love you..."He whispered, sitting across from me. "Tweek…I don't know how I could make up for what I did, I was such an asshole, and I don't deserve you-"then he leaned in, and I could feel his hot breath hit me face, he spelled strongly of coffee. "I think I know, how…."He whispered, his right hand gently moving one of my long, black bangs out of my eyes. I leaned in, closing the inches between us, and pressed my lips against his. His arms wrapped around my neck, as I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, allowing me entrance. In addition, suddenly, I was on top of him, on my bathroom floor._

_All too soon, we had to break apart for air, and I attacked his neck. "Ngh, C-Craig….F…Fuck…"_-

"CRAIG WAKE UP! GET YOUR STUPID EMO FAGGY ASS UP NOW!" I heard a shriek, directly in my ear, causing me to awake up, from my great dream. My eyes snapped open, and I saw butters, cartman, Stan, and Kenny's faces stared down at me."Oh, gosh Craig are you all right. We just found you floating in the middle of stark's pond, and we t-thought you were dead…"Butters said, grinding his knuckles together. I let out a groan, coming to the realization that my suicidal attempt had failed.

"Yeah…what the fuck happened to you, Craig?" Kenny exclaimed and then I lost it, I feebly grabbed the front of his parka. "What the hell man?"Kenny yelled and his eyes became wide in surprise."I wanted to die! I threw myself in there to die!" I exclaimed, letting go of him, and tears formed in my eyes as I uselessly slumped back against the couch."Craig, I know we're not really good friends or anything, but what happened?" Stan asked curiously, but I simply shook my head, knowing Cartman would somehow use this against me."C-Craig if you don't tell us what wrong, h-how can we help you?" Butters said softly, grabbing my hand comfortingly, and I could have sworn I saw a spark of jealousy spark in Kenny's normally calm pale blue eyes. "I...I saw T-Tweek making out with…Clyde..."I finished angrily and pulled my hand out of Butter's grasp.

"HAHAHA, THE SPAZMIOD...MAKING OUT WITH THAT TACO FREAK… " Cartman screamed with laughter, and Kenny turned and kicked him in his "Area", and cartman fell to floor, groaning in pain."Oh, gosh Craig, That is so mean! How could Tweek do that to you?"Butters exclaimed, covering his mouth in shock. I shrugged, and Stan handed me a cup of hot chocolate, which I grabbed in my trembling hands. I sighed as I felt the warm liquid go down my throat, and muttered thanks to Stan, who responded with a nod. I remembered my dream and sighed sadly, I would give anything to have my Tweekers back.

Anything.

_A Few weeks later_

I sat alone in my usual table, in the cafeteria and stared angrily at Tweek and Clyde, who were currently making out. It disgusted me completely; _I_ should be the one making out with him, not that taco eating motherfucker."Hey Craig, What's up?" I looked up to see Kenny, walking up to me with butters. I blinked and flipped them off, and then Kenny smirked pervertedly. "Hey, Craigy, What else's can you do with that middle finger of yours?" He said grinning, and I saw Butters wince slightly. "What's wrong buttercup? Too perverted for your innocent mind?" Kenny asked softly, and rolled my eyes, knowing this would end badly, because butters would most likely get the wrong idea, of Kenny liking him.

Butters turned bright red and sat next to Kenny, and Kenny put his arm around Butter's shoulder, making him blush _even_ more. I flipped them both off, and went back to staring at the ceiling."Hey Craig, want come to my party tonight?"I looked up to see Clyde with Tweek, holding his hand. I blinked and the corner of my mouth pulled up in a smirk, as an idea forming in my mind. "Sure, But I and Kenny will take care of the food and entrainment…"I said, Kenny shot me a glare but said nothing, and Clyde nodded.

As Tweek walked away, I smiled deviously.

My plan could not fail.

I would get Tweek back, I was sure of it.

_Later that day_

"Can we get these chips? Please Craig!" Kenny pleaded, for the third time. "No. We're going to get these, because Clyde fucking hates these chips."I Said holding up a bag of burger flavored chips."Bu-But why can't we get these too? Please Craigy!"Kenny pleaded, doing a puppy dogface, and I finally gave in, sighing as we paid for the items, Kenny had tried to get me to buy _everything_, it was a bit annoying at first, but then I gave in, feeling bad that Kenny did not get to eat so often. I looked up to see Kenny flirting with cashier, trying to get me a discount, and it surprisingly worked.

When we were in the car when Kenny's phone went off, blasting the lyrics to sexting by blood on the dance floor, which was ironic since butters, was the one who was calling. I rolled my eyes, apparently butters was crying over a movie, still Kenny comforted him, saying they would have fun at the party.

I knew for sure, that when I got Tweek back and played my pranks on Clyde, I would have a fun night for sure.

**I am so sorry for the delay! I had a busy month! In addition, word was being a…bad word XD**

**I Kind of hate this chapter but whatever.**

**Anyways I was going to put more into the chapter, but I got lazy….So yeah, if you don't know that song, look it up! Though I should warn you, that song is REALLY perverted…It kind of reminds me of Kenny…**

**Any who please review?**

**Flame me…but I ****do not**** like fire…it burns. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	17. My first kiss

**(AN/:Okay people, i just wanted to say this chapter is going to have all of our main characters as they go through this party...POV shall switch alot...just a warning (: ) **

_Craig Tucker: _

"Wait...Butters was crying over a movie? Where some horse died..."I Exaclaimed attempting not to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Kenny sighed and glared at me, which I responded with my favorite finger."Well Craig...if you really want to.." Kenny said, with his infamous perverted grin, which was plastered upon his face. "Whoa, what?" I Exclaimed completely shocked and grin became wider. "Oh nothing, my dear little Craigy!" he responded in a sing-song sort of voice.  
"Shut up and Drive, fag." I muttered, Glaring at the blonde man whore."Nah...I think I'll...do this..." he said with a smirk, Before placing his hand on my lap, which i immediately slapped and he placed his hand back on the steering wheel. "You're the worse, How butters likes you, I don't understand!" I exclaimed, huffing angrily at my blonde friend."Bu-Butters likes me...?" Kenny said, blushing a bit, which surprised me since Kenny was blushing. the man whore. guy who'll do anything for ten bucks.  
Well this was going to be interesting...  
_Stan Marsh_:  
We were at my house, Kyle and I, we were currently in my room laying on my bed. Kyle was top of me, not in a sexual way or anything, My arms were around his waist and his were around my neck, he held me close as if he was drowning and I was his life vest. I smiled softly and leaned up, to where my lips were close to his ear."Kyle...I have to tell you something..."I whispered softly in my redhead's ear, his large sparkling emerald-green eyes blinked in surprise and he nodded for me to go ahead. "I love you, my little pancake..."I Said softly and leaned downward and gently kissed his neck, he let out a small quiet mewing sort of sound and blushed in embarrassment. "I love you too, Stan..." Kyle said softly, and leaned over and gave me quick peck on the lips.  
I Blushed and moved one of my hands, and gently stroked his dark red curls. Kyle blushed and deep shade of red, he squirmed a bit , causing our hips to accidentally rub against each other. We both let out a gasp at the sensation and he pulled away from me and laid down next to me on the bed. "M-Maybe we shouldn't do this...be together...what if someone finds out? I couldn't bear it if I was ripped away from you...I'd...j..just..."He said softly and his tears began falling, I sat up and leaned downward, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. his eyes closed, though his tears continued to fall, I pulled away and gently wiped away his tears. "I Promise if that happens...i'll do my best to protect you...no one won't hurt my pancake and get away with it..." i whispered softly, and placed my hand into his, he smiled and sat up, and hugged me.  
"Hey kyle...Craig's going to pull some pranks on clyde...wanna go to the party and laugh at his misery?" I asked smirking and he nodded.  
Several hours later...  
_Phillip "Pip" Pirrup_  
I stared in horror at my hands...covered in...blood. One of Cartman's minions had followed me home and attacked me, a sudden impulse had overcome and I pulled out a knife, I had no idea where it had come from and murdered the poor chap. I stared at the mutilated body which lay across my living room floor and the carpet was stained with blood, and so were the walls."Hey Pippy-" I turned around and saw Damien who blinked in surprise at the sight of me, covered in blood and clutching the large knife. I dropped the knife and ran to him, crying hysterically, he shoved me away with a look of horror.  
"Damien! I couldn't help it! he tried to kill me...I didn't know what to do!" I squeaked and grabbed the front of his black turtle neck , on the tip of my toes, and my wide eyes stared into his expressionless ones. "Were you told by a voice in your head, and did it help you...or was it by instinct..." Damien hissed through clenched teeth, and I became paralyzed in fear and released damien's turtle neck, before slumping to the floor. Then a loud knock came from the door I tried to move, but I couldn't...it was if I had been banded with chains. "il est ici- qu'avez-vous fait pour lui?" I heard a gruff voice say in a foreign langauge. I squirmed and screamed hysterically, I was dead...meaning..  
I was going to die...suddenly a burst of new-found strength surged through and I broke free of my invisible binds, I jumped up and ran up the stairs, and then opened the window of my room. I stepped out on the ledge suddenly I heard my name being called. In a sudden burst of paranoia...I jumped out the window.

_Butters stotch_:  
I nervously glanced at my reflection , tracing my hand over my cheek which had a scratch mark on it, in addition I had a black eye. I sniffled, my mom had done it to me, because I forgot to clean the kitchen. "Butters-" I spun around and saw Kenny who stared at me in horrifed."W-who did that to you...?" he asked softly and my eyes widened in fear, and I backed away, covering my face with my hands. "I-It's n-nothin' dont't worry ken...Aww hamburgers, where's the make up? I gotta cover this up..."I mumbled nervously, looking for the cover up. Kenny grabbed my hand and i turned around, turning bright red. "Who did this to you?" Kenny repeated and I stared up into his eyes, I felt like I could trust him...so I told him what had happened. I felt horrible as i did so, i felt like i betrayed my mother. "I'm sure she didn't mean to...here i'll help you get cleaned up." he said softly, he grabbed a dishcloth and gently cleaned the scratch mark, i winced slightly because of the stinging sensation.  
After several minutes Kenny had cleaned me up, put a band-aid on my cheek, and covered my black eye with my buttery blonde bangs. We then walked outside, on normal circumstances Kenny would've driven us there, but the snow was falling heavily and it would be too dangerous to drive.

Something was different about Kenny...he had a strange gleam in his eyes, I felt him stare at me, and my left eye covered by my hair caught the look in his eyes. The emotions in his eyes...Want, Nervousness, and excitement.  
Later on:  
I sat alone in this dark room with Kenny, I could see but it was really dim, all I could really see was the silhouette of Kenny."Is the power back on yet...?" I asked curiously, and I was greeted by frosty silence."Ken-mmph!"I was cut off by something soft and warm pressing against my lips, I was shoved down onto the bed. I made out the shape of...it was Kenny...kissing me..? He straddled my hips and I let out a moan, then I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip, I let out a gasp and he slipped his warm tounge in between my parted lips. I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled away with a loud smacking sound, and then I felt his familiar lips attack my neck, he licked, kissed, and nipped my neck. He pulled away, panting heavily, my face felt completely hot."Kenny...d..do you like me..?" I asked, half afraid of my answer.  
"No...I love you, Butters..."Kenny whispered, gently stroking my hair."I...I love y..you too...I've liked you for a long time...Thank you for kissing me." I said, smiling softly. Kenny paused before answering."Your welcome, why'd you thank me though?' he asked in confusion."T...that was my first kiss...y..you see...I was waiting for you...i wanted you to be my first kiss and you were, so thank you." I Replied, blushing heavily. Kenny blinked in surprise and smiled warmly."umm...Kenny...can you be my boyfriend..." I blurted out and then bit my lip in embarassment."Sure buttercup...what ever you want." he said, and gently nuzzled me.  
_Tweek Tweak_:  
I felt so stupid and disgusted.  
Clyde only used me to make Bebe jealous.  
I'm so alone.  
I looked up to see Craig walking up to me, I never stopped like him...He's my weakness, I guess. "Hey Tweekers...I'm sorry about everything...But I never stopped loving you. You probably hate me, but I still love you..."he said softly, and leaned in kissing me gently on the lips, before pulling away."I'm sorry...but I couldn't help myself..." Craig whispered softly, and then I got up and hugged him, he let out a small startled noise but hugged me back." I-I could GAH! never hate you Craig...i love you, i always ngh.. have and ..I..i always will..."I said softly, and a few tears fell, but i didn't mind.  
I'm not alone anymore.  
Because I have Craig back.

**Ughh..this chapter is failure. ****I fail at make out scenes...**

**Welll...OH MY GOD I KILLED PIP!(Not really...but if someone says you bastard! that would make me sooo happy...)**

**But hey i tried! this is my late christmas present to you guys! i love you all! :3**

**Reviews feed the hungry puppies! if you don't feed them...well...it's just depressing. **

**Flames burns...meh...don't hurt...meh..plz...**

**oh...and happy new year guys!**


End file.
